


Crimson Tempest

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: NightWing: Cinderclaws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Cinderclaws is a sassy and shy skyWing/NightWing hybrid. Her mother, Sunchaser has kept her daughter hidden in the rainforest. But when Cinderclaws turns five, she is sent to Jade Mountain. What will this shy and sassy dragonet think of Jade Mountain?





	Crimson Tempest

**Crimson Tempest**

**Cinderclaws is a sassy and shy skyWing/NightWing hybrid. Her mother, Sunchaser has kept her daughter hidden in the rainforest. But when Cinderclaws turns five, she is sent to Jade Mountain. What will this shy and sassy dragonet think of Jade Mountain?**

**Chapter One: The Winglet Placements**

**CINDERCLAWS**

I stood outside of the entrance to the Jade Mountain Academy. I can't do it, I just can't. I thought as my talons shook.

I eventually gained the courage to enter the cave. I entered to the smell of flowers and there were tables lining the cave.

I slowly approached a table where a NightWing was sitting. I smiled shyly at her.

"Hi, I'm Fatespeaker. It's nice to meet you. Here's your scroll." The NightWing said, handing me a scroll tied with a black leather band.

"I-I'm C-Cinderclaws. I-It's nice t-to m-meet you F-Fatespeaker." I said quiatly as I smiled shyly up at the older NightWing.

I then walked to the side and I slowly unrolled my scroll. I took a deep breath before reading.

I then saw my name in the Silver Winglet. I smiled softly, I was the NightWing. I wonder what the other members will be like? I thought to myself.

I rolled my scroll back up and put it inside of my pouch. I then decided to explore a bit.

I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into someone. I looked up to see a female IceWing with pale blue scales, silver blue wings, tail spikes and horns, her eyes were glacier-blue.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I stuttered as I backed away and stood to my talons. The IceWing smiled warmly at me.

"The name's Ermine. It's nice to meet you." The IceWing replied with a smile. I smiled shyly at Ermine.

"I'm C-Cinderclaws. But you can just call me Cinder." I answered quietly and Ermine smiled warmly at me.

"Hay, Ermine!" We both turned to see a SeaWing about our age walk in. With her scales a Sky blue, aqua green wing membranes and eyes. The IceWing smiled widely at the SeaWing dragonet.

"Hi Tempest." The cheerful IceWing dragonet called out with a smile in Tempest's direction. I was about to open my mouth to speak, but Ermine beet me to it.

"This is the NightWing, Cinderclaws." Ermine said, as she pointed one of her pale blue wings at me. The SeaWing smiled and nodded her head in greeting.

Then a few minutes later, another voice spoke up from behind us. A female SkyWing with Blood-red scales and emerald green eyes smiled widely at the three of us.

"Hi, the name's Kindle. Nice to meet you." The SkyWing exclaimed with a wide grin and a flap of her auburn-colored wings.

"Where is the RainWing, SandWing and MudWing Clawmates?" Tempest asked to break the silence.

"Right behind you." Came a voice from behind us once again.

"You must be the RainWing right?" Kindle asked, and the RainWing nodded.

"Yup, you bet I am. The name's Evergreen. Nice to meet you." He said, smiling brightly at me in particular. I ducked my head as my face flushed pink.

"Sorry we're late." Came a sudden voice from the other end of the cave. We all turned to see the SandWing and MudWing clawmates.

"Your not late." Ermine chimed in, looking up from her scroll briefly. Tempest just sighed quietly at Ermine.

"I'm Lioness, and this is Alligator." The SandWing said, smiling a toothless smile at the five of us.

"Let's go find our sleeping cave." Lioness said, motioning with her tail for us to follow her. And we did.

On the way I once again bumped into someone. I looked up to see another female IceWing.

She had silver blue scales, pale blue wings with snowflake patterns on the undersides of her wings. Her tail spikes and horns were a dark blue, and her eyes were an icy blue.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was my falt." The IceWing said with a sheepish grin on her face.

"The name's Blizzard, I'm in the Gold Winglet." The IceWing said with a kind smile.

"Blizzard, what are you doing? C'mon." We both turned to see a SeaWing with emerald green scales, pale blue wing membranes and eyes come into the hallway.

"Sorry Chlorine, I'll be right there." The IceWing said, then a NightWing and a SkyWing appeared.

"Bliz, c'mon!" The SkyWing grumbled scowling at the silver-blue IceWing dragonet. Blizzard pouted and replied with a bit of sass.

"Okay okay, cool your scales Eagle and Visionseaker. I'm coming." She grumbled, before she left I quietly told her my name.

"I'm Cinderclaws. But you can just call me Cinder. It was nice meeting you Blizzard." I said, and the IceWing smiled a toothless smile. Then the next moment she disappeared down a hallway.

Then I made my way back to my Winglet. They were all patiently waiting. Ermine was reading a scroll, the IceWing probably didn't even notice that I had gone. I thought with an amused smile.

The seven of us then entered the sleeping cave, it was pretty large. I smiled and sat my bag down on one of the sleeping platforms, and Tempest and Ermine sat their's down next to mine.

I smiled warmly at my Winglet, this was going to an interesting four years. I then pulled out one of my scrolls and I made my way to the common cave, followed by the others.

"Wow! I think I'm going to like it here." Lioness remarked from beside Alligator. I smiled shyly and nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Cinder." Tempest added, with a bright smile. Tempest then turned to Ermine. In order to pull her out of the scroll, Tempest gently nudged Ermine's wing with her own, causing Ermine to look at Tempest with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you like it here so far Ermine?" Tempest asked the IceWing dragonet, Ermine slowly nodded and returned to her scroll. With a sigh, Tempest sat on a cushion beside Ermine, I sighed and sat on a cushion beside Tempest.

"How long have you and Ermine known each other?" I quietly asked, Ermine was to engrossed in her scroll, so Tempest answered for Ermine.

"We're hatchmates. We hatched together." The SeaWing replied with a smile and a small sigh at Ermine.

"Is Ermine from the circles?" I asked, after a moment of silence. Tempest was the one to answer for Ermine.

"Ermine's from the circles. She wants to change the way that the rankings work... but she's to shy and chill to share her opinions about it.” Tempest explained, answering for Ermine.

“Most of the older IceWings are cold, and they don't really approve of her Constant questions and her habit of reading... let’s just say she’s caused some IceWing spikes to rattle.” Tempest added, clearly poking fun at her friend good-naturedly.

Ermine just sighed and rolled her glacier blue eyes at Tempest.

“Haha, IceWing puns. Hilarious and original! What's next, coming up with the cool and cold jokes?" Asked the IceWing with a mix of betrayal and a pout on her face. But Ermine was clearly being sarcastic. There was no mean spite in her tone when talking to Tempest.

I muffled my laughter with a wing and I noticed from the corner of my eye that Tempest was doing the same.

“But seriously Tempest? I thought you were on my side?” Ermine pouted up at the SeaWing. Tempest just shrugged her wings in response.

"Hay Ermine?" The IceWing looked up from her scroll at the dragonet who had spoken. It was Evergreen.

"What are you reading?" The RainWing asked curiously. The IceWing dragonet sighed and replied quietly.

"It's a scroll a-about IceWing culture... it t-tells how the circles came to be." Ermine quietly explained, the IceWing's expression changed slightly at the mention of the circles.

"So your from the IceWing aristocracy?" I chimed in curiously. The IceWing nodded and went back to reading her scroll. Tempest just sighed quietly at Ermine.

"How high in the rankings are you Ermine?" I asked, the IceWing was to busy reading her scroll, so Tempest answered for Ermine.

"Ermine's in the 7th circle See the sapphire neckless around her neck, and the ring that's also embedded with a sapphire that's on her horn? IceWings in the higher circles wear jewelry to signify how high up in the rankings they are." Tempest explained for the IceWing dragonet. Kindle and Evergreen were wide eyed at what they had just heard.

"That's really impressive Ermine." I said, looking at the IceWing dragonet with an impressed look on my face.

Then after a short while, Tempest spoke up to break the silence.

"I mean... if I was an IceWing, I would probably be questioning everything to. I've heard that IceWing culture is very strict and complicated." Tempest added, giving a small sigh. Ermine looked up from her scroll briefly and added.

"I think we should be more organized... and command is certainly needed. But to be honest... I prefer reading scrolls and staying close to Tempest." Ermine quietly admitted.


End file.
